


一夜之交（2）

by 808_bass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/808_bass/pseuds/808_bass
Summary: 焉栩嘉是鬼，闲得无聊来人间逛逛，遇到了赵磊。
Relationships: 赵磊/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 3





	一夜之交（2）

**Author's Note:**

> 内含一辆通往103的小破车，私设如山，感谢赏脸。

5

焉栩嘉没忍住，尿了……

赵磊见状便起来了，用调戏的语气对焉栩嘉说：“小朋友，你不乖哦，不知道make love的时候是不可以尿尿的么？”

“不是你说忍不住就出来的么……我……”焉栩嘉用可怜兮兮的眼神看着赵磊，明明就是你叫的。

“我以为你要……”赵磊一瞬间突然语塞，谁知道焉栩嘉搞这一出啊。有毒有毒的。

“对了，make love到底是什么意思啊？你刚才没有告诉我。”焉栩嘉坐起来，看着赵磊问道。

赵磊嫌弃地看了看焉栩嘉，冷冷地撂下了一句：“等你什么时候知道了，再来找我吧。”说着，赵磊穿起自己的衣服，准备离开。

“喂！你就这么走了？瞎逛说过make love之后要负责的！你不对我负责啊！”

“成年人的make love是不需要负责的，小朋友。你还是回家洗洗睡吧，对了！下次记得练练，不要再拉了！”赵磊拿起包包走出酒店。

“喂，子凡。”

“赵磊，你人到哪儿了？我都看完电影出来了。”

“额……刚刚有点事情耽搁了，对不起啊，下次找机会再请你看吧。”

说完，赵磊把电话挂了。重新骑上电动车。焉栩嘉因为急着追赵磊，又不会穿人类的衣服，所以他光着身子，然后隐身坐上了赵磊的电动车。

6

赵磊回到家门口，停下车。焉栩嘉便现身了。赵磊回头看到焉栩嘉光着身子，坐在后座时，震惊不已。

“你你你……”赵磊震惊到说话结巴了。

“嗯？我一路坐着你车回来的啊，怎么了？”焉栩嘉歪了歪头，看着赵磊。丝毫没有注意到自己身上没穿衣服的事。

什么鬼？！天哪天哪，那外面的摄像头什么鬼的全部拍到了。明天早上的微博热搜，央视新闻，腾讯新闻，CCTV肯定都报道出来，我去！

“昨日晚上，两名男子开着电动车，后座男子全身裸露的不雅行为，引起了全社会的关注……”

妈耶……要是明天新闻这么播？那我还混的下去么？小朋友，你可把我害惨了！

赵磊见焉栩嘉还没有穿衣服，便拿起焉栩嘉一直抱着的衣服套在焉栩嘉的身上，“你可把我害惨了！”

赵磊拉着焉栩嘉进屋了。

“喂！你还没有回答我的问题呢，make love到底是什么意思啊？”焉栩嘉还真是执着，坚持要问出答案。

焉栩嘉不提这茬还好，一提这茬加上刚才那茬，赵磊就来气。他没有回答，直接把焉栩嘉拉回房间，按在床上。

“这次，你要是再敢尿出来，你就永远都别想知道make love是什么意思了。”

赵磊说完，把刚刚给焉栩嘉套好的衣服重新脱了下来，又把自己的衣服给脱了下来。重新压在焉栩嘉的身上，开始摩擦。

“唔……唔……你，怎么又拿东西顶我？”焉栩嘉瞪大了眼睛。

“乖乖配合，必要的时候发出一点声音。”赵磊说完就加大了力度。

赵磊发现，焉栩嘉的身上，最漂亮的地方就是锁骨，所以他特别热爱吻焉栩嘉的锁骨，还巴不得把它啃断。

“咕……”焉栩嘉下面突然发出了声音。

“我……”焉栩嘉察觉到了，便开口道。

赵磊心想，不会又尿了吧？尿意这么频繁的么？

焉栩嘉视线往下移，看到自己和赵磊结合的处流出了不知名的白色液体。

“这是什么东西啊？”

赵磊也顺势往下看了看，发现，小朋友居然s了，怎么s得比自己还快，没劲。

“没什么，不玩了，你去洗个澡吧。”赵磊从焉栩嘉的身上起来了，躺在了旁边的枕头上。

7

“哦哦。”焉栩嘉下床走到浴室开始洗澡。

“哎！绝逼完蛋。明天，就没办法抬起头来做人咯。”赵磊看着焉栩嘉的背影，自言自语。

赵磊独自一人躺在床上，回想起焉栩嘉没有穿衣服的样子，身材还是不错的……哎！只可惜不会配合，没意思。

“嘿！”过了一会儿后，焉栩嘉穿着浴袍跳到了赵磊的床上。

“我去，你这么快啊？”赵磊觉得自己貌似也没躺下多久吧，看了看表，也就才5分钟而已，就洗完了，这么迅速。

要是刚才床上运动能有这么迅速就好了。

“嗯，鬼洗澡要多久啊，也就擦擦身体的事情。”

“鬼？噗……你恶作剧还没玩够啊？得了，这里是我家，没人陪你玩，差不多收收吧。”

焉栩嘉没听懂赵磊要表达的意思，于是略过他这个话题，“嘿！你还没告诉我，make love是什么意思呢？而且，我刚刚可没有尿尿。”

赵磊挑了挑眉，“刚才我和你做的事情就叫make love。”

“所以，我们刚刚的行为，是在交朋友吗？”

我屁你妈的交朋友，那叫交配！小孩子就是小孩子，入戏太深了吧，还598年的鬼……我信你的鬼话。

“那叫交配。”

“那……可以再玩一次吗？”焉栩嘉天真的觉得那就是一个游戏，还想再玩一次，我去。

赵磊挑了挑眉，嘴角勾勒出一条弧线，“好啊，再玩一次，我再去洗澡，也不迟。”

说着赵磊就重新压过来了。

“等等，我想，我想在你这个位置玩，不一样的视角。”

“小朋友不懂游戏规则啊，你跟我玩，只能我在上面，你在下面，这是规则。”

赵磊把焉栩嘉的浴袍解开，再次进入了他的世界。把头埋进他的颈部，大力地亲吻着他的锁骨。赵磊很热衷于抚摸小朋友身上的每一个部位，他的每个部位都是那么的顺滑，白皙。

“啊——好疼啊。”焉栩嘉看着赵磊从后面插入自己的身体，感到一阵疼痛。

“疼吗？疼就叫出来吧，这样，我就可以有节奏的进入了。”

“嗯～嗯～”焉栩嘉很听话，一感到疼痛就叫，而且他叫得很好，很漂亮。

这一个夜晚，只有房间里幽暗的灯光，焉栩嘉动情的叫床，和床微微抖动的声音。


End file.
